Metallican Gunslinger
The Gunslingers of Gunmetal City on Scintilla are the finest in the sector, the most infamous and the most lethal. In action, they are a blazing whirl of muzzle flashes, their hands so fast that their pistols seem mere extensions of their murderous will, and all around them people die. This is the craft of the Gunslinger, be they gang enforcers, famed arena champions or grim wanderers, a Metallican Gunslinger is worth the price if killing is involved. The Scintillan hive of Gunmetal adores the gun and honours above all others those who forge or wield them with great skill. With every man, woman or child packing at least one piece of cold iron, when a Metallican is said to be a skilled gunman, it is a stone cold truth, as they have managed to elevate themselves above a thousand others to be so named. Among the ferocious gangs of the lower Infernis regions of the hive, one’s choice of weapon, and skill with it, is a matter of gang honour, pride and renown and there are bewildering array of gunmen. Some consider a single shot kill the most sublime, honing their skills to become snipers the equal of any Guard veteran, while others prefer to be bedecked in weapons, spraying shells with wild abandon, knowing that they always have a backup piece should they hear that dreadful empty click. Others pay for crude grafts of slab muscle so they can heft the heaviest weapons crafted in the hive’s fanes and forges. But above all in underworld status and popular myth are the Gunslingers, the duellists, the pistol fighters—they are the true embodiment of Gunmetal in all its deadly glory. Most fine Gunslingers are undoubtedly from the gangs of the Infernis. In the scalding hot deeps, duels between gangs’ finest pistol wielders are used to settle matters of reproach or insult between rivals (short of a full-blown gang war), and anyone who even thinks about using their pistol around an Infernis gang had better know how to use it. It is in this deadly crucible that the Gunslinger is made. While most Gunslingers find employ with the gangs, not an inconsiderable number find more legal employment as “Regulators”, hired muscle for the fanes and forges that are the true power in Gunmetal City. Some may take employ as high-priced bodyguards and others (often short-lived) as attractions seeking fame and fortune in the mid-hive arenas, depending on their skills to keep them alive before the baying crowd. The hivers and underhivers of Gunmetal City are not alone in their reverence of the Gunslinger’s art. Noble-born duellists, so called “gunrakes”, prowl the upper hive reaches in search of slights against their honour so they may exercise their skill on a living target. A few of the boldest gunrakes venture into the Infernis to test the true extent of their skill. A few even survive. Though they all are dedicated to the deadly way of the pistol, Gunslingers are as different as the finely crafted weapons they wield. Some crave the renown and respect granted to the most infamous of their kind. The precision-crafted pistols gifted by a famous fane, the tremor and awe their name inspires, and the hush that descends on a room when they walk in are the finest things life can offer to them. Others are products of a freakish fusing of madness, flamboyance and skill, deadly strutting peacocks festooned with holstered weapons, as quick to flash a smile and make a mocking aside as they are to slaughter a room full of people. If, however, you ask an Infernis ganger what is the most dangerous breed of Gunslinger, they are sure to tell you it is those who have seen too much, lived too long, killed too many, haunted, empty men and women with dead eyes, who say little, seem to drift aimless and alone, and can kill you before you even see them move. This cold breed of wanderers are the fear of even the deadliest ganger, and the most prized, if quixotic, of hired guns. They are the pale death, patient and inevitable waiting for all who follow the way of the gun. Becoming a Metallican Gunslinger Becoming a Gunslinger from Gunmetal City is a matter of desire and skill and is an excellent choice for a character seeking to be the epitome of brutal Gunmetal City itself. You may start play having already set on this course or come to it as your career develops. Inquisitors are likely to find a Gunslinger’s destructive skills useful, but do be warned you are not alone in your adoration of the pistol’s dance, and your showy demonstrations of skill may cause your master as many problems as it solves; that and, if you survive to became truly skilled, others may see you as a means to prove themselves. Infamy after all does have a price. When you become a Metallican Gunslinger, you automatically gain the Knave of Pistols trait, which imposes limitations on your character. Required Career: Assassin or Scum. Alternate Rank: Rank 1 or higher (o xp). Note this means you may opt to specify this at character creation as your Advance Scheme. This does not affect your basic starting Skills and Talents, only how and on what you can spend your starting xp. Other Requirements: BS 30 and you must also have Gunmetal City as your Home World. Category:Alternate Ranks